deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Musketeers of the Guard/Bio
The Musketeers of the Guard were a fighting company of the military branch of the Maison du Roi, the Royal Household of the French monarchy.Technically, all soldiers armed with muskets were musketeers. But the most iconic of all the musketeers, and certainly the ones most portrayed in popular culture and historical pieces, were the personal household guards of French King Louis XIII which he formed in 1622. The musketeers of Louis XIII were soldiers who served as a combination of secret service and special forces. Their main duty was to protect the king and his family. In a time of frequent plots and conspiracies, this was no small task. The early 17th century was a troubled time in France. French Protestants, known as Huguenots, opposed domination by the Catholic crown. Bitter religious wars broke out. The struggle for power among the king, the nobility, and the Church was constant, and assassination attempts were not uncommon. In fact, Louis' own father, Henri IV, had been assassinated in 1610. Louis XIII became king of France when he was only 9. After assuming full power, he besieged the Huguenots in the port city of La Rochelle in the 1620s. The Musketeers of the Guard fought in that conflict, which is vividly depicted in many novels. The musketeers were formidable warriors in battle. Their training and esprit de corps afforded them a decided edge. In later years, they wore elaborate uniforms trimmed with gold lace. They wore their iconic blue tunics, rapiers, sabers, and muskets. To become a Musketeer of the Guard, it helped to be an aristocrat or nobleman -- not necessarily rich, but connected to the French ruling class. Over their long history, the number of musketeers in service varied from 150 to 300 men. The group served the French monarchy almost continuously until 1816 when it finally disbanded due to a lack of funding. __TOC__ Battle vs. Caribbean Pirate (by KelvarNinja) Pirate: Musketeer: In a french port, some musketeers, who heard that some pirate were going to steal from some of the crown's ships, are looking for their boat. The Pirates, meanwhile, are just comeing back from the pub. They see the Musketeers snooping around. They see a single Musketeers enter a ship, so, as the musketeer goes under the deck, a pirate throws a lit Grenado and runs off. The Grenado goes off, killing the musketeer and sinking the ship. The other musketeer hear the explosion and see the pirates, who are mocking them. One Musketeer responds by shooting a pirate with his Musket. The Pirates run off, hopeing to get rid of the Musketeers before they can set sail with some french loot. A Pirate raises his Flintlock Pistol and a Musketeer his wheellock. They fire at the same time, killing them both. The Musketeers catch up, and one pulls out his Rapier and stabs a pirate. A second pirate pulls out his Cultlass and they duel with there swords for a little bit until the pirate cuts the Rapier in half and then slashes him across the neck. Then the pirate falls down dead, because a Musketeer stabed him in the back with his Main Gauche dagger. Suddenly, the pirate captain charges at the Musketeer. The musketeer reaches for his rapier, but the captain chops him in the head with his Boarding Axe. As the Musketeer's dead body falls in the harbor, the captain runs back to his ship. The Musketeer leader sees him and throws a Grenade. The pirate sees the grenade and says "Oh bloody hell." before it blows up. As two ships sink in the king's port, the Musketeer holds his rapier in the air and shouts "Vive le Roi!" (Long live the king). Expert's Opinion The musketeers were better trained than the pirates, with better weapons like the rapier and flintlock musket, and and while the pirates did have seafaring experience, when it came to combat on land, the French musketeers had an advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Conquistador (by KevlarNinja) Musketeer: Conquistador: In a fort, a squad of Musketeers are haveing a break. The leader is haveing his mug refilled. The female server smiles at him seductively and the Musketeer chuckles in response. Suddenly, a French ﻿scout quickly limps over to the Musketeers. He tells them some attackers are comeing and that one of them shot him in the leg. They go over to the top of the fort's walls and see the attackers; a group of Conquistadors on horse-back. As the Conquistadors charge ahead, one fires a crossbow, hitting a Musketeer hit in between the eyes. Musketeer: Conquistador: As the people in the fort run for safety, the Musketeers go to get there weapons, but the Conquistador leader shoots a second musketeer in the back of the head with the same Arquebus that he used to wound the scout. Musketeer: Conquistador: The Musketeers open the gates to strike back. One Musketeer kills a Conquistador with a head shot with his Musket. Musketeer: Conquistador: The leader throws a Grenade, which kills both a Conquistador and his horse. Musketeer: Conquistador: A thrid Musketeer shoots a Conquistador in the right eye with his Wheellock Pistol. Musketeer: Conquistador: The Wheellock Musketeer tries to shoot yet another Conquistador, but the Conquistador stabs a lance through his head before he can even blink. Musketeer: Conquistador: One Musketeer stabs the lance Conquistador in the side with his Rapier, hitting his left lung. Musketeer: Conquistador: The leader comes off his horse and attacks the Musketeer. He cuts the Rapier in half with his sword. He then cuts off the Musketeer's arm. Musketeer: Conquistador: The Conquistador and Musketeer leaders soon get into a duel. After a while, the Musketeer stabs the Conquistador in the sword arm with his Main Gauche and then stabs him in the throat with his Rapier. Musketeer: Conquistador: The people, who have been watching the battle from hiding, clap and cheer for there hero. To show off a little bit, the Musketeer raises his blood-stained Rapier in the air. Expert's Opinion The Musketeers defeated the Conquistadors because they had many more gunpowder-based weapons that were more modern with faster rates of fire and they had a much greater advantage in technology. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Conquistador (by Goddess of Despair) Musketeers Conquistadors The musketeers approach the Aztec temple and spot the conquistadors exiting with gold. The lead musketeer looks at the conquistadors angrily. Mexico was France’s territory. He lifts and fires his flintlock rifle, his companions follow and the volley riddles a conquistador with bullets. The conquistadors respond to the attack by firing a volley at the French with their arquebus, managing to headshot a musketeer. The musketeers spilt up after the volley, as the conquistadors reload. One conquistador drops his arquebus in favor of a crossbow and fires a bolt at the fleeing musketeers. The bolt meets its mark at the back of a musketeer’s head. A musketeer turns and fires his wheel lock pistol at the Spaniards, but the shot never reaches the conquistadors. The conquistadors begin to pursue the fleeing musketeers into a wooded area. The conquistadors look around cautiously. Suddenly, a musketeer blasts a conquistador in the throat with his wheel lock. He ducks into the brush and begins to reload as a conquistador rushes towards him, espada ropera drawn. The musketeer lifts his pistol at the Spaniard, but the weapon doesn’t fire. Enraged the musketeer quickly drops the pistol and draws his rapier. He thrusts for chest but the blade does nothing to the armor. The conquistador slashes with his espada ropera, which is barely blocked by a main gauche. The musketeer shoves the conquistador back and before he could recover, thrusted his rapier into his arm. Another musketeer appears from the brush and thrusts a pike into the conquistador’s side. The musketeer reaches down for his pistol, but a arquebus round interrupts him and is hurled directly into his skull. The conquistador begins to reload as his comrade approaches the musketeer with his alabarda. He slashes diagonally, grazing the musketeer’s cheek. The musketeer responds by thrusting his pike, but the conquistador dodges and strikes overhead, breaking the pike. The musketeer quickly draws his rapier and main gauche. The conquistador thrusts his alabarda at the musketeer, who side steps and thrusts the rapier into his throat. The musketeer looks up and is met with an arquebus round to the chest. The conquistador turns and draws his espada ropera as the musketeer lifts his wheel lock pistol. The musketeer smirks and pulls the trigger only for the weapon to jam. He quickly inspects his gun as the conquistador draws closer. He clears the jam and lifts the pistol as the Spaniard’s sword falls upon the musketeer. Expert's Opinion This is a close fight, but the conquistadors were able to conquer the French for several reasons. First off, the Rapier, despite having the main gauche, lacked the power of the espada ropera. The pike was best off being used against cavalry, not foot soldiers. The wheel lock pistol's jams and lack of range made it easy picking for an accurate crossbowman. The only advantage the Muskteers had was the musket, which on its own couldn't give the Musketeers the win. Conquistadors '''are the deadliest warrior! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. British Army (by KevlarNinja) Musketeer: 1234 Redcoats: 1234 Out in a field, a small group of British Redcoats are marching. They see a group of French Musketeers up a hill. They shout and wave at them to get there attention to ask for directions. The Musketeers see them and have no idea what the Redcoats are saying. The leader shouts in French that there trespassing on French land, but the Redcoats don't know French. One Musketeer aims and fires his Musket at a Redcoat. Redcoats: 123 The Redcoat leader shouts "Were under attack! Ready your arms.....and '''fire!" The Redcoats fire a volley of Brown Bess rounds. Most of them miss, but one hit's a Musketeer in the forehead. Musketeer: 123 The Musketeers run back to there small fort up the hill. The Redcoats run after them. A Musketeer fires a Wheellock pistol, but it just grazes a Redcoats shoulder. As the Redcoats close in, one lights a Grenade and throws it. It blows up and kills a Musketeer. Musketeer: 12 The Grenade Redcoat runs inside, but, in a twist of fate, is blown to bits by a French Grenade. Redcoats: 12 The remaining Redcoats run inside. The one with the graze wound corners a Musketeer. He pulls out his Flintlock Pistol and fires, but it just bounces off the Musketeer's Plate armor. The Musketeer chuckles as he walks up to the ﻿Redcoat, about to pull out his Rapier. But before he can, the Musketeer pulls out his Military sword and cuts of the Musketeer's head and says "Laugh at that, you (expletive)." Musketeer: 1 The Musketeer leader sneaks behind the Redcoat and shoots him in the head with his Wheellock. Redcoats: 1 The Redcoat leader shouts at the Musketeer. They start to duel, the Redcoat fighting with his Brown Bess Bayonet and the Musketeer with his Rapier sword and his Main Gauche Dagger. The Redcoat stabs the Musketeer in the leg. The Musketeer knocks the Brown Bess out of the Redcoat's hands and stabs him in the chest with his Rapier. Redcoats: The Musketeer raises his sword in the air and shouts "Vive la France!" He then walks away, limping. Expert's Opinion The Musketeers beat the British Redcoats because of their more accurate primary weapon and because they had actual armor that offered protection against up-close weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hernán Cortés (by So-Pro Warrior) Musketeer: Hernan Cortes'': '' After the conquest of The Aztecs Hernan Cortes plans to conquer much of the known world and first attacks France. The French Musketeers are called to take care of Cortes before the invasion can begin and so 5 of the best Musketeers are sent out. At Hernan Cortes's camp Cortes and his Lieutenant are planning the invasion with 3 conquistadors on guard. The 5 musketeers see the camp and take positions to attack the camp with all off them taking out their Flintlock Muskets and taking aim. Before the conquistadors knew what hit them a musketeer fires his Musket striking and killing a conquistador. Hernan and his men hear this and go to where the shot was heard and see the Musketeers. One musketeer tries to move up but a conquistador takes aim with his Arquebus and fires killing the musketeer. The Musketeers move forward firing when they can with the conquistadors and Hernan firing back. Hernan gets the idea and orders his Lieutenant to prepare to fire their cannon the lead musketeer sees this and takes out a grenade and lights it but right as he tosses it the cannon is loaded and fired putting a hole in a musketeer with the grenade landing right under the cannon and blowing up killing the Lieutenant but Hernan had seen the grenade and was able to get out of the main explosion. The Musketeers attach bayonets and charge in and so Hernan orders his men to take out their swords and attack. A musketeer takes out his Wheellock pistol and fires knocking a conquistador to the ground and the Musketeer quickly moves in and bayonets him Hernan pulls out his Pistol Crossbow takes aim at the head of a musketeer and fires striking right on the forehead. A musketeer takes out his Rapier and engages a conquistador in combat with him twisting it through the sword and stabbing him right through the neck. Hernan takes out his Espada Ropera and charges in catching the musketeer off guard and decaptitates him the Musketeer leader sees this yells in anger and charges at Cortes ready to engage in combat. The two dual with each other striking each others armor but to no avail of penetrating it, so Hernan tries to strike the head but the musketeer sees this and blocks the strike. Hernan tries with all of his might to bring the sword down but the musketeer quickly uses his other hand grabs his Main Gauche dagger and drives it right into Hernan's throat. The musketeer takes the Main Gauche out of Hernan's throat, raises his sword and yells out "Vive le Roi!" (Long live the King). Expert's Opinion The Musketeer won because even though both had the same armor and so were even the musketeers had the better training, combat experience, and health. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Samurai (by Thundrtri) Samurai: 1234567 Musketeers: 1234567 7 Samurai guard a Japanese temple. 2 stand guard in garden near a stream, 4 stand at the back deck and a lone guard stands on the side deck. Nearby, 7 French Musketeers are walking through a rugged dirt path surrounded by massive trees. A nearby waterfall muffles out the sounds of their footsteps. The leader stops and points to the temple. He then motions for a Musketeer to move up. A Musketeer walks up and sets his musket on its stand and aims at the Samurai on the side deck. In a flash of smoke, the Musketeer fires the musket and hits the Samurai in the gut. The shot only wounds the Samurai. The rest of the samurai run to the side deck. 2 of them fire their Tanegashimas at the Musketeers. One of the shots hits the Musketeer has he reloads his musket. Samurai: 1234567 Musketeers: 123456 The Musketeers charge towards the temple under the hail of Tanegashima and Yumi fire. One of the 2 pikemen runs up and thrusts his pike into a Samurai killing him. Samurai: 123456 Musketeers: 123456 The wounded Samurai limps into the temple followed by the remainder of the Samurai. The Musketeers follow into the temple and into a small and thin hallway with rice paper walls on either side in a single file line. The Musketeer second in line sees the silhouette of a Samurai aiming his Yumi. In a state of panic, the Musketeer grabs his musket as an arrow punches through the rice paper and into the Musketeer’s neck. Samurai: 123456 Musketeers: 12345 The bloody Musketeer falls through the rice paper wall on the other side leaving a gaping hole. 1 of the other Musketeers fires on the Samurai and kills the samurai. Samurai: 12345 Musketeers: 12345 The Musketeers walk through the hole in the rice paper that their comrade made, tipping their hats as they do so. The leader walks down an elaborate staircase and are immediately under fire by 4 Samurai. The 5 Musketeers take cover behind a wooden wall just in time to avoid the Tanegashima fire. The wounded Samurai drops his Tanegashima and grabs his Yari and limps beside the wall. 1 of the Musketeers rounds the corner and aims his musket but is stabbed in the throat by the wounded Samurai’s Yari. Samurai: 12345 Musketeers: 1234 The Musketeer’s leader walks around the corner and shoots the Samurai in the face mask with his wheel lock pistol. Samurai: 1234 Musketeers: 1234 The other 3 Samurai leave through an arch. 1 lights and drops a ceramic grenade by the arch. The Musketeers follow and as the last one leaves the arch, the grenade goes off killing him. Samurai: 1234 Musketeers: 123 The remaining Musketeers turn and stare at their dead friend. The leader once again tips his hat and walks on towards a dirt path. As the Musketeers walk along the path in pursuit of the Samurai, the leader holsters his wheel lock pistol and draws his rapier and main gauche. Suddenly, a Samurai comes charging from the woods, Tachi raised high above his head. He slashes at the Musketeer leader who blocks with his rapier. A Musketeer then stabs the Samurai in the chest with his bayonet. Blood pours from the samurai’s chest as the Musketeer rips the bayonet from his chest. Samurai: 123 Musketeers: 123 The Musketeers then run up the hill to a boulder where they here the rest of the Samurai reloading their Tanegashimas. The Musketeers smiles and pulls out a grenade. The pike man lights a match and puts it to the grenade. The leader of the Musketeers holds it for several seconds before throwing it over the boulder. 2 of the Samurai get up in time to escape, but one it torn to bits by the blast. Samurai: 12 Musketeers: 123 The Musketeers charge around the corner but one is shot in the face by a Samurai with a Tanegashima. Samurai: 12 Musketeers: 12 The other Samurai draws his Tachi and attacks the pike man. The Musketeer attempts to block the slash with the shaft of his pike but instead, his weapons is cut in half. Then with a quick and fluid slash, the Samurai cuts the Musketeer’s jugular. Samurai: 12 Musketeers: 1 The Samurai with the Tanegashima busily reloads while the swords man faces the leader of the Musketeers. The Samurai and Musketeer circle for several seconds before the Samurai slashes with his Tachi. The Musketeer blocks with his main gauche and thrusts his rapier into the Samurai’s eye. The samurai yells in pain and gushes blood before the Musketeer rips the rapier from the Samurai’s eye. Samurai: 1 Musketeers: 1 The last Samurai (No pun intended.) stands and fires his Tanegashima at the Musketeer. The musket ball just grazes the Musketeer’s breast plate. The Samurai grabs his Kanabo and runs up towards the top of the crashing waterfall. He walks through the cool, shallow water and sets his Kanabo down bye a rock and turns. Placing his hand on the handle of his Tachi, he waits for the Musketeer to come after him. The Musketeer runs up the hill and splashes his way towards the Samurai. He thrusts with his rapier but with a lighting fast draw, the Samurai blocks with his Tachi and slashes. The 2 exchange several more blows before the Musketeer catches the top of the Tachi with his main gauche and twists snapping off the top 2 inches of the sword. He then plunges the main gauche into the Samurai’s thigh. The Samurai punches the Musketeer in the jaw knocking him onto his back in the water. Painfully ripping the bloody dagger from his thigh, the Samurai drops his sword and tosses the main gauche over the waterfall. The Samurai then grabs his Kanabo and runs at the Musketeer. The Musketeer stands and dodges the swing of the club and then thrusts his rapier into the Samurai’s already bloody thigh. As the Musketeer pulls the rapier from his foes thigh, the Kanabo snaps the sword in half. The Musketeer runs to the edge of the falls and unsheathes his bayonet, this was his last hope. The Samurai comes at the Musketeer, Kanabo raised. The Musketeer thrusts with his bayonet but his arm is met by the Kanabo. The Musketeer growls in pain as his arm is brutally shattered. Fortunately for the Musketeer, his pain is only short lived. The Samurai hacks with the Kanabo to the Musketeer’s head, killing him instantly. The Musketeer’s body falls off of the waterfall and into the stream below, and in a pool of blood, sinks to the bottom of the stream. His battered and bloody face now nearly unrecognizable. Samurai: 1 Musketeers: X Winner: Samurai Expert's Opinion The samurai won this battle due to a combination of superior armor, weapons, as well as better training and combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios